1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved system and apparatus for production testing the operation of digital circuits, for example, a digital memory array. More particularly, it relates to a high-speed, low-cost, physically compact apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a very large number of systems known in the prior art for production testing digital circuits. In general, high-speed testers for memory arrays and the like tend to be complex and costly.